Only in love and war
by LilyBlack18
Summary: He's a Malfoy and she's a Weasley. Is that ALL they are? And what does the Wizarding World has to say about it? Here's the story of Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, who found each other, while the rest of their world was preparing for a new war to be fought.
1. Chapter 1

**December 2021**

She bloody hated these ministry's official things. Actually, it wasn't the social gathering part that bothered her so much. She normally enjoyed socializing with people. But honestly… These receptions were for grown-ups. Which teenagers in their right mind would rather spend their evening at the Ministry, smiling from time to time to their parents' acquaintances, while they could be at home or with their friends? The only positive aspects of these receptions were the free champagne and the fact that she got to dress up. And she did enjoy that, Rose Weasley. It was always flattering to see all these boys' jaws jump to the floor, as they discovered what she hid under her school robes. And tonight, the young lady was wearing an emerald green dress, lovely gift from her Aunt Ginny. Her father had frowned, muttering it was barely covering any skin, but his wife and his sister had kindly reminded him that his daughter was now sixteen and that she had the right not to dress like a nun. Anyway, he was wrong. The dress did cover enough skin, and it was decent enough. Her only regret was that it wasn't blue, therefore not matching her eyes, neither reflecting her well-known pride for Ravenclaw, her beloved house.

Interrupting her line of thoughts, Albus heavily sighed while taking a seat next to her. Obviously, the Potters and her family were seated together. At least, that made the whole thing a bit more bearable. She looked up to her favourite cousin, smiling slightly as he was sighing again. Merlin knew what had gotten into him. Contrary to her, he didn't have anything against these receptions. Said it was never too early to start making social connections. Rose nearly snorted, at that thought. He was a bloody Potter, as if he needed connections. But well, the Gryffindor in Albus made it impossible to reason with him. However, tonight, he didn't seem too keen on charming whoever he thought would be a great catch for his social agenda. Curiosity soon got the better of her, and she found herself asking:

"What's going on with you, tonight?".

She wasn't actually expecting an answer, knowing Albus enough to guess he wouldn't open up now, but he didn't even seem to have heard her. Frowning, she tried to see what he was looking at, in the crowd of people. It was completely and utterly unsuccessful. However, she did meet a pair of grey eyes, that made her shiver. Dressed in a black suit, the blond looked rather dashing. He was casually leaning against a wall, a few meters away from her own table. If she didn't know better, she would have said he _wanted_ to meet her gaze. But when he didn't look away, even after a few seconds, she understood, much to her surprise, that he did want to. Smiling, she wondered what had happened to their deal. Ultimate secrecy. She threw a last look at Albus, but he still wasn't acknowledging her. Her eyes met his, again, and moved by his trademark smirk, her heart skipped a beat. As always, whenever he was around. Wasn't it too unreasonable to go and meet him? He was expecting her to do so, clearly. Actually, his face seemed to say that if she didn't get over there right now, he would come to fetch her himself. And she definitely couldn't have that. As she got up, having made up her mind, her mom interrupted her discussion with Merlin-knew-who.

"Well, where are you going, Rosie?"

"I spotted a friend. I'll be right there."

"Oh."

Hermione didn't care much. However, Ron, as always, was more protective of his daughter. He was almost sure it was the Malfoy boy, who was staring at her. And when she started walking in his direction, he couldn't help but frown: since when were these two running in the same circles? When did his daughter become friendly with the ferret's son? And why didn't she think of mentioning it to him? With a shrug, he decided to let it go, for now. She could make her own decisions, as long as they were _only_ friends.

Little did he know…

These two were anything but friends.

But well, it is something that he would not discover until much later, so let's not dwell too much on Ron's feelings for now.

So Rose was indeed making her way towards Scorpius. She could feel his heavy gaze on her, and knew perfectly well that she was blushing. Honestly, did he have to look at her like _that_? If they weren't careful, someone would necessarily guess what was going on, at this rate. Suddenly, she remembered that journalists were always present at these sorts of functions. If they spotted them together, tomorrow's headlines would surely be something along the lines of "Seems like the Weasleys and Malfoys are no longer enemies". Not the greatest way for her relatives to discover her relationship.

See, Rose wasn't a private person. She would share everything with Albus, and most of the times, her parents also. Except when it concerned boys… The identity of the guys Rose Weasley ever dated, or snogged, was truly a mystery. When asked, especially by her female cousins, she just said: "Now, now… A lady never kisses and tell, uh?". Of course, it did imply that some kissing had already been happened, but anyone could figure that out, right? She was sixteen, and drop-dead gorgeous (not her words but still), so obviously some boys would have taken interest in her already. But the true reason she didn't like to share such details was more personal… If she talked about it, it became real. It meant these things had happened. And she didn't care enough about these guys to acknowledge whatever fling they briefly had had. But the only guy she wanted it to be real with... Well, he was the one she _really_ had to hide.

A bloody Malfoy. The heir to one of the oldest and purest families.

Seriously, sometimes she wondered if something was wrong with her. She literally could have anyone and yet… That was the guy she couldn't seem to forget. Or keep her hands off, for that matter. Wherever she went, he was there, much to her dismay. The library, of all place, had become one of their favourite spots. Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what her mother would say, if she could see her own daughter pressed up against the backwards shelves, kissing the son of her childhood enemy, when she actually should have been studying. These thoughts, fortunately, never bothered her enough to stop her. She was her own person, wasn't she? She might be Hermione Granger's daughter, but she was _Rose_. And Hermione may have hated Draco… Well, Rose surely didn't hate Scorpius.

And everyone could see it, if they really looked. Especially by the way he was looking at her, in that Ministry's crowd. She practically felt her skin burning under his gaze.

As she reached him, he grabbed her hand, pulling her in a hug. She let him, and after a few seconds, remembered again that there were high stakes there. She smacked his arm, and he chuckled, as she was rolling her eyes. Their hands still intertwined, she started to guide him in a more private place. We were at the end of December, so she was sure no one would be outside. Peacefully, he followed her, and as soon as they were out of people's sights, he pulled her towards him again and proceeded to greet her properly, with a sweet kiss.

"Hey."

"Hi you…" she mumbled, out of breath.

"You're so beautiful… And you know how green looks well on you" he smirked.

He was still looking at her intensely, as if she was the most precious thing he ever had.

"I missed you, Rose."

"Did you, now?" she teased.

He sent her an offended look and she couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Come on, it's been two weeks…"

"Exactly" he insisted.

She rolled her eyes at him, and kissed him again.

None of them ever saw that single flash, in a corner…

* * *

_One hour ago_

Contrary to popular belief, Albus Potter actually liked those Ministry's officials' receptions. Often described as charming, socializing was part of his nature. And not in Lily's bubbly way, or James' flirtish manners. No, Albus was a natural. So that was why he was presently mingling in the crowd, talking to various of his parents' acquaintances. He would be out of Hogwarts in a bit more than a year, and he thought it was good to start making a name for himself. He was actually in a deep conversation with the brother-in-law of Dean Thomas' wife, who had his own potions business, as he was hoping to intern there this summer. Until he spotted Jason Finnigan, and excused himself, deciding this conversation could wait a bit.

"Oi, Finnigan!"

Jason and him went way back. Even though Jason was several years older, he had always held a soft spot for the younger Potter boy. He would babysit him when needed, and they bonded over their mutual dislike of playing quidditch at family gatherings. They had also bonded over their diplomatist tendencies. Which had actually led Jason to take a job in the Ministry, in the Department of International Magical Cooperation soon after graduating. Now, he was working his way up the hierarchy, and last that Albus heard, he had been negotiating some economic accords in Switzerland with several deputies from other countries. Jason was kind of a superhero for him, when he was younger. Even now, Albus still wanted to follow in his footprints. He hadn't hope to see him, tonight. He had thought he was still out of the country, but this was a very good surprise.

"My, my… Long-time no see, Al'. You've grown, kid."

"That tends to happen, yeah." Albus answered, grinning at him.

"Cut the sass, Potter".

They laughed, as Jason clapped Albus' back, before his face got more serious.

"Everything's alright, mate?"

"Hum… You're about to meet one of the big bosses, Al."

Albus frowned slightly, and then he gasped as he recognized the man who was walking towards them: Dimitri Smirnov. Immediately, his eyes darkened. If he was there, his daughter should be too. Wonderful…

"Finnigan, I'm glad to see you!" growled the Russian ambassador, on a tone that was saying the contrary.

"Good evening, Sir."

"I need your help! My daughter…"

His eyes diverted towards Albus and he stopped talking.

"My apologies, Sir. I'm Albus Potter, nice to meet you."

Suddenly, his eyes softened and he handed out his hand, which Albus took quickly.

"Oh, of course…" he mumbled. "You're in the same year as Yvana, isn't it? She told me about you."

As a middle child, Albus Potter knew that diplomacy could get you far in life. That was why when he faced something he didn't like, he wouldn't complain more than necessary like Lily, or start _brooding_ like James. Actually, it was quite difficult to really cross him. The only person who could get a rise from him without even trying was Miss Yvana Smirnov. He just couldn't help it. That girl was _something_.

She had been transferred to Hogwarts at the beginning of the year, from Durmstrang. When she was sorted into Gryffindor, as a prefect, Albus thought it was his duty to make sure she was settling without any problems. That was when he discovered what a _bitch_ she was. He had never met anyone who could get on his nerves so easily! And let's be honest, he wasn't used to people not liking him. He wasn't the fierce one, like Lily, nor the funny one like James… But he was Al' and he was _nice_. So naturally, he expected people to be nice with him in return! Especially when he went out of his way to check if the new girl was alright. And for Merlin's sake, he was Harry Potter's son! Yvana Smirnov didn't take into consideration any of that when she barked at him that he'd better leave her alone, if he didn't want to be hex. Always the diplomatic one, he retreated. But he didn't give up. Probably should have, would have saved him a headache. Day after day, he tried to break her shell. People couldn't _not like_ him! He was the most likeable, among the Potter siblings. So, he would tease her, fight with her, give her detentions… In brief, try getting her attention in every possible way.

Now, he couldn't imagine what kind of things she had told her father.

"All good things, I hope?" he still asked, with a slight smile, while noticing Jason was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes.

"Surely, boy. You wouldn't happen to have seen her, tonight?"

"No, sir."

"Finnigan, I need you to locate her _now_. Send me a Patronus as soon as you do."

As he was disappearing into the crown again, Jason swore.

"Bloody hell, I didn't come here to babysit the Russian Princess…"

As Albus didn't answer, seeming lost in thoughts, he couldn't help but grin. He knew that boy better than himself, and his reaction when he had heard Yvana's name had been priceless. Something was up between the two, and he would find out what by the end of the night. After all, if he had to search for Dimitri Smirnov's daughter, nothing was preventing him to do so without Albus' help.

"So… You know her?"

"Damn right I do!" he snorted.

"What's the deal, then?"

"_What?_"

He stifled a laugh and ignored the younger boy.

"Come on, I'm going to need some help here. I haven't seen the girl in months, I barely remember how she looks… You're fine splitting up?"

"How did I get myself into this, exactly?"

"Merlin's beard, Al!"

"Fine, fine… I'll look outside. Why don't you check her father's office? She doesn't like crowded places."

Jason nodded, and they did split up. Albus' mind was racing. Why did her father seem so stressed out about her disappearing? They were at the Ministry, she couldn't have gotten that far, anyway. As he was walking towards the backyard garden, his guts suddenly pushed him in another direction. She liked heights. He made his way up the balcony, not without some difficulties in the crowded hall, and almost sighed in relief when he saw her. Even though he was suddenly unsure of what to do. Slowly, he joined her, as she was leaning against the balcony railing.

"Sneaking out on people, now? How is it I can never get rid of you?" she whispered.

"You know I like you too much, Smirnov."

"And you know I _don't_."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure you _do_," he answered back.

A comfortable silence took place, as they heard the music playing in the background.

"Your dad's looking for you" he added.

"He sent _you_?"

"I'm helping out Jason Finnigan, actually."

"Better you than him, I suppose"

"Are my ears deceiving me?" he joyfully answered, before he found himself unable to breath, as she suddenly locked eyes with him.

"Maybe I do like you more than I let on, Potter. Now, if you'll excuse me…"

* * *

Ministry's officials' receptions didn't get better with time, Harry was sure of it. Important businesses would take place behind closed doors, while the majority of people were busy partying. And unfortunately for him, as more time passed, more he was getting involved in these. He didn't have much choice, actually, as the Head of the Aurors. And tonight, many important people were gathered… Kingsley and Dimitri Smirnov of course, but also Percy and Terry Boot.

He sighed, as he peeked at his watch. Ginny would have his head for leaving her alone, he had been gone for almost an hour. And the meeting was far from over. Kingsley, too, seemed exhausted, as he listened patiently to Dimitri Smirnov.

Tonight, the order of business was the presence of the man in the country. Officially, he was here for diplomatic business between Great Britain and Russia. Unofficially, he was seeking asylum from the lunatics in his country. Or at least, that was what he was trying to explain, with his daughter by his side.

"I perfectly understand that you need proof to do act, Minister. I have everything in a safe house, but I can't get there alone! But I'm telling you, another Russian revolution is about to take place. Lebedev is weak, and the rebels know it. I don't know when they'll act on it, but can't you see? These isolated attacks are killing people… _Svoboda_… It means freedom. They're acting because they want what they call freedom. As if they're giving us freedom! I lost everything because of them. I can't risk losing my daughter, and I know they want her!"

"Calm down, Dimitri. Nothing's going to happen as long as Yvana's at Hogwarts. As for that safe house, maybe I can get a couple of men to go with you. What do you think, Harry?"

The Boy-Who-Lived calmly shook his head.

"You know very well why Ministry's officials can't go, Kingsley."

"I'm not talking about Ministry's officials."

Harry's eyes widened.

"_Excuse me?_" exclaimed Terry Boot, a highly placed official in the International Magical Cooperation's office.

Kingsley barely looked at him. His eyes were fixed on Yvana, who was awfully quiet this evening. Ever since she got there with her father, he had been insisting for her to be here during these meetings. At first, all the adults were quite septic. She was a child. But soon, they understood that she knew more than any of them did: She had witnessed so many things at Durmstrang…

"Don't you have anything to say, Yvana?"

Her eyes darkened.

"My father has been telling you again and again that he has important files hidden in that house. Whether you decide to act on it, or not, that's out of my control. Minister, people are _dying_ there. And no one knew about it before we managed to get out of Russia and seek asylum here. Great Britain has suffered a lot. Mr. Potter himself can attest to that; he was in the front row. Now Russia is suffering and… And those files could help. However, with all due respect, I honestly don't get what the hell I'm doing here tonight."

A heavy silence took place, that Harry soon broke:

"Would you give your life for those files, Smirnov? What are they worth? I'm sorry, but I'm not sending anyone out there without knowing that. Britain has suffered too much already, and even though I want to help, we won't lose any more lives over a rebellion in your country."

Everybody looked at him with pure shock all over their faces. Those words were harsh, but true, and they all knew it.

"No, Mr. Potter. I wouldn't."

"Good. I have an idea then. Yvana, you're right, you won't be needed tonight. However, you're welcomed to stay, I'm about to explain some serious strategy."

She had already proceeded to get up, but hearing those words, she couldn't help but feel intrigued. Slowly, she sat back. What better things did she have to do anyway? It was not as if these people out there were her peers. She barely knew anyone. Her real peers were stuck in Russia… And if this special unit was about to create a plan to save them, she'd gladly watch and learn. Harry Potter was pretty badass, after all.

"What are you proposing?" asked Terry.

"Instead of going to Russia to get those files, I suggest we gather some people Dimitri is sure we can trust and get them out of there. We can't throw out these rebels if we don't know what we're getting into. We need people who can help us figure out a real plan. People who've been out there for a while. Dimitri, I'm not blaming you for fleeing, Merlin knows every father would have done the same… But we need more Russian people. I think we should set up a list of names. I don't want any officials; this need to be absolutely and completely discreet. No one that people really know. Just some men who are out there, on the fields, and who want to get some action. We could transit them through other countries. Actually, we must. Maybe Romania or Bulgaria, I've got contacts there. Perhaps they should also stop by France too, before Great Britain. This can't get back to us, do you understand me? If the British Ministry of Magic's name gets involved in this, it will be an absolute disaster."

Yvana's mind was racing, and Harry could tell just by looking at her. The others were still processing all he had just said, so he couldn't help but glare at her, inviting her to share her thoughts.

"What about those who managed to leave Russia already, Mr. Potter? My favourite teacher, Yulia Aristarkhov, left at the end last year. She knew about what was going on in school actually. She's the one who told me I'd better not talk about this, which made me stay alive for the whole school year. She managed to get out of the country. Last I heard, she had reached Romania."

Harry's face paled, suddenly. He shared a knowing look with Percy, who had come to the same conclusion. They had both heard that name before… Actually, Charlie was talking about her just the other day, when he had arrived for the holidays. He had said that she was all over the papers, because Romania wasn't used to take in political refugees. Of course, he hadn't met the woman, but Harry was pretty sure he knew someone who could find out where she was now. Either way, it was an amazing start.

"My dear girl, you've just given us a wonderful information" said Percy.

At the same time, Kingsley clapped his hand et exclaimed:

"Well, we're done for tonight gentlemen! Go, enjoy the party. We'll need to gather a small team for that operation, but I'll take care of it and send word to all of you when it's done."

* * *

**So what do you think? Reviews? **

**(Sorry if there are mistakes, English isn't my first language.)**


	2. Chapter 2

_Strumming my pain with her fingers,  
Singing my life with her words,  
Killing me softly with her song,  
Killing me softly with her song,  
Telling my whole life with her words,  
Killing me softly with her song…_

They were still outside, wrapped in each other's arms, but they could hear clearly the song playing inside in the Ministry. Absently, Rose was humming the melody, as Scorpius was playing with her curls. It was December 30th, and in two days, they'd be welcoming the New Year. Most importantly, in three days, they'd be going back to Hogwarts. Rose couldn't wait. Obviously, she loved being home with her family. But Hogwarts was home to her most prized secret: Scorpius.

His voice brought her back to reality:

"I thought we'd manage to see each other more, during the holidays…" he sighed.

She couldn't help noticing the bitterness in his tone. He wasn't entirely wrong; she did say she'd try to sneak out. Except that she ended up spending the entire holidays at the Burrow, with the whole family present. It was impossible to escape the Weasley's clan. The Longbottoms and Scamanders spent Christmas with them too, and even Uncle Charlie was here! Even if she managed to get out without being seen, someone would have to notice that she wasn't here. And knowing her over-protective family, they'd call the aurors on her. It then occurred to her that the reason Scorpius was so annoyed was that _he_ didn't get to spend the holidays as he would have wanted…

"I'm sorry… The holidays were busy, you know, with my family. Hey, actually, how are things at the manor?"

He avoided meeting her eyes.

Of course.

It wasn't that the young Malfoy didn't have a good relationship with his parents. Even though Draco and Astoria raised him like an aristocrat, a pureblood, they raised him right. Actually, he was even pretty close with his grandmother too. He was literally the apple of her eyes. However, Lucius Malfoy was another thing. The old man had been on house arrest since he was released from Azkaban, when Scorpius was only ten years old. Bored, bitter, and resentful, the Malfoy patriarch tried to instil the same thoughts about pureblood supremacy in his head that caused their family to lose everything. When Draco and Astoria found out what he had been teaching they young son, they were beyond furious. Since then, her mother made sure he was never left alone with his grandfather. But now, Scorpius was older, much stronger, and knew how to talk back. As they often didn't share the same views on _everything_, it would lead to petty arguments almost every day.

She could understand why he wanted to get out of the house so badly.

She insisted:

"Talk to me."

"I don't know what to say, frankly. I didn't even see much of grandfather…"

"Bloody hell, Scorp!"

"Oh fine! You want to know? You want me to tell you how much these two weeks were awful, especially knowing I couldn't get to see you? That I spent most of it holed up in my room because my parents are acting weird? That they seem to have forgotten that they were supposed to at least pretend to care about me? They even cancelled our trip to Italy without saying anything!"

Rose sighed heavily. She gently grabbed his face and turned it towards hers. Her heart missed a beat, when she noticed that his eyes were much darker than they were before. She hated seeing him like that, especially when he was basically telling her she could have made his holidays better only by showing up. Way to make her feel guilty…

"I really am sorry, you know. I'll make it up to you, promise_…_"

Slowly, she kissed his cheek and ran her hand through his hair. She felt him relax a bit, and proceeded to leave various kisses all over his face, making him laugh. Rolling his eyes, he cupped her face and kissed her properly. She felt his smile, against her lips, and she couldn't help but smile too.

"_Oh Merlin." _

They quickly broke apart, startled by this voice they both knew. This voice they knew _too_ well…

Aiden Zabini.

The Slytherin was casually smirking at them, a smug look on his face as his eyes were sparkling by the excitement of the discovery he had just made.

"What are you doing _here_?" growled Scorpius, clearly annoyed by the interruption, as Rose looked like she wanted to disappear from the surface of the earth.

"Well, I was going to take a smoke! I wasn't exactly expecting to find you snogging Rose Weasley in the Ministry's garden. My, my… What would Astoria say?"

"You better shut your mouth Zabini, or I swear…"

Rose put her arm on his, hoping to get him to calm down. The last thing they needed was a fight between the two boys. Even though they had been friends for a long time, Scorpius was hot-tempered and Zabini knew how to press his buttons. She hoped he was only teasing, but either way, it'd be better if the two boys figured this out without withdrawing too much attention. It did work, as he looked at her and his eyes immediately softened. Which was clearly noticed by their fellow schoolmate.

"You two are disgustingly cute," he snorted.

Her arm still on her boyfriend's, she rolled her eyes at him and replied lightly:

"I don't expect you to understand, clearly."

"Understand what? That he loves you? _Please!_"

Scorpius' voice turned colder than iron as he snapped:

"Aiden! If you breathe a word of this to anyone, I'll make sure you remember exactly why no one crosses me. And don't you dare talk to her like that again."

"No need to get on your high horses, mate. I won't tell mommy dearest what her son does in his free time. You do know anyone can see you, though, right?"

As he disappeared, Scorpius turned to Rose:

"Are you alright? You look as if you've seen a ghost. Don't worry, he won't tell."

"Hum, yeah… What was all of that about your mom?"

"He knows how protective she can be, that's all. Don't worry about it."

"Scorp, I know I'm not exactly the kind of girl you're supposed to bring home to your mother but…"

"Hey! Don't let him get inside your head. You're exactly the type of girl I want to bring home to my mother."

"Just not right now, uh?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"Sorry… I know we've agreed, it's just that…"

"Maybe we should tell them."

"Yeah sure, and then you'll be disowned?"

"They're not going to do _that_!"

"It's fine, Scorpius. Really. You and I both know right now is not a good timing. Actually, I should go back."

"Rose."

"It's fine. I'm fine. But it's been almost one hour."

"Rose, come on…"

"I'll see you on the train."

* * *

As Rose was making her way back inside the building, Scorpius decided against it, preferring to stay outside for a while, to clear his head. He didn't want her to be upset, but who could blame her? Zabini was a jerk, but he didn't lie when he said Astoria wouldn't like it. His mother wouldn't have anything against her blood, he was sure of it. But her name? The fact she was not even nearly an aristocrat? He was the only heir to the Malfoy's fortune and name. All of this came with important responsibilities, and since a very young age, he had been taught that. Sometimes, he often wondered what possessed him the day he decided to go against all of it. And then, he would just look at Rose and the weight his shoulders were carrying would feel lighter. With her, he was just Scorpius. With her, he would forget the rest of the world. With her, he could breathe again. He had never expected to fall for her. He firmly believed love wasn't for him. He would complete his education, with honours of course, take over the Malfoy's Business, make a name for himself… And then when time would come, he'd find a nice rich girl and have a baby with her, to satisfy his family's expectations. Rose Weasley, of all people, didn't fit in his plans.

They met in first year, of course. Ravenclaws and Slytherins had many classes together, as the teachers had noticed it was not a good idea to mix Gryffindors and Slytherins too often. Therefore, they were together in potions, herbology and history of magic. Much to their surprise, they were paired up in potions, and they quickly became the best students of their year. Seeing that they worked very well together, they were paired up again and again, year after year, semester after semester. So, during the last five years, they somehow became friends along the road. Still, you would never see them hanging out outside of classes. They both knew their classmates and family would have a fit. Being cordial to one another was one thing, it was even encouraged, but more? Signs they actually liked each other's company? The wizarding world would have a lot to say about that. However, this year was Owl Year. Soon, they both realize they didn't work well together _only_ in potions. Surprisingly, Scorpius was the one who asked if he could study with her.

It all went down from that… As they started to spend a lot more time together, alone, in empty classes or in dark corners of the library, their relationship started to change. Scorpius found himself staring at her more than he should, and she surprised herself by thinking about him in classes, even when he was sitting next to her. One night, a bit before Halloween, he was patrolling and she bumped into him, while going to her astronomy class. It wasn't a special moment, but it was one of these out-of-body experiences. Time simply stopped around them, until she snapped out of it, grabbed his tie, pushed him in an empty class, and proceeded to snog the life out of him. Useless to say, she never made it to class and he missed his first patrol since the beginning of the year. When they finally let go of one another, breathless, he asked her what they were doing exactly. Much to his amazement, she replied coolly: "We need to get that out of our system. I'm being practical." She really believed she was. Both of them couldn't admit there was something more. And now, here they were, three months after… And apparently, they had just had their first fight?

Refusing to be the type of guys who would dwell over that kind of things more than necessary, he got up quickly, and proceeded to move towards the building. As he got inside, he violently bumped in an Aiden Zabini.

"Oi, slow down! You nearly knock me over."

Scorpius grab his arm, and pushed him in a corner.

"It would do you some good, frankly! What the hell has gotten into you?"

"I didn't mean to insult you, or whatever you have with Rose Weasley, I'm just… looking out for you."

"Are you really, now?" he asked, perplexed.

"Whether you believe me or not, I am. Come on Scorpius, we've known each other since we were toddlers. I may have said some things, but…"

"You were out of bounds."

"Yeah, perhaps I was. And I actually _like_ her, you know? She's something, that girl. I'll apologize. But…"

He took a small pause, as if he was figuring out how to get the words out.

"She's a Weasley. Your family's going to go ballistic! She's trouble!"

"Why do you think we're keeping it a secret? We're still figuring things out but…"

"Wait, wait! Since when?"

"We first kissed in October…"

Another silence.

"Three months? Holy shit."

"I know."

"Scorpius… Is she really worth it?"

"I think she is."

"You _think_ she is?"

"I _really_ like her."

"Yeah, you like _kissing_ her," Zabini snorted.

"That too. But it's more than that. She's amazing… I feel like she's right for me, and if I let myself… I could…"

"Love her?"

"Maybe."

"Then run before it's too late!"

Scorpius let out a small laugh.

"I don't think I can do that…"

"Why?"

He gave him a pointed look and Aiden sighed heavily, before looking straight into his eyes.

"Then I won't tell a soul."

They silently shook hands, and then went in different ways, as if nothing had ever happened. However, as Scorpius was walking towards the family table, his mind was still racing. He wanted so badly to find Rose before the end of the reception, but a little voice in his head was telling him it would be best for everyone to let things cool off first. After all, they would see each other in a couple of days. As he arrived to his table, he was then snapped back to reality as he found himself facing the Minister of Magic, deeply engaged in a conversation with his father. What the hell was going on?


End file.
